


Like a canary

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will be inspired by a song I listened to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear no one

**Author's Note:**

> First story on ao3. Yay! Comments and criticism are very much so welcomed.

Freya-Dear no one by Tori Kelly.

 

 

I sighed as I was roughly pushed into the cage. In the day, I had to work like a slave. Tend to the horses, see to this, getup you lazy girl! The only plus side was that I could move around a bit more. But as the sun went down I was put back into shackles.  _How has it come to this_? I couldn't help to repeat that question to myself. I used to have a happy life. If I never got involved with my now Ex-boyfriend maybe I could have still been happy. A year later and he's still ruining my life. Triston had seemed like the perfect guy when we had met. Brown hair, green eyes, and all angles he was quite the looker.  _Stupid Pe_ _rfect jawline_ I taught dryly as bread was thrown into my cage by Halig. I hated Halig. He was completely driven by greed. If his roundness wasn't any sign of his need for self survival then you could tell by the way he talked. Always accusing, in a way that screams 'how dare you mess with what's mine'. I watched as he walked toward the tavern. He then turned around and gave me a dirty sneer.

"Don't you go anywhere girl. You'll stay in there if you know what's good for you." He growled out. I shook the chains on my wrists as way of answering. I couldn't if I tried. The chains bound all forms of magic. Wanted or not. Seemingly satisfied with the response he turned and walked inside.  _Probably to drink off whatever guilt his shriveled up heart was capable of._ In the last town, he had sold off two children. There was no mercy anywhere. Wither here or there it seemed as though everyone had an ulterior motive to what they did.

Now that I was alone I let myself think of what was a year to the date. My first kill. Triston was use to getting what he wanted. Everybody thought he was the golden boy. When he started to show interest in Freya, she thought it was too good to be true. It was. When they were alone he would be controlling, almost to the point of abuse. One day he took it to far.  He came back drunk and tried to force himself on Freya. When Freya pushed him away he got mad and pulled out a dagger. In a mad fight over the small knife, Triston had impaled his neck on the blade. The same moment his mother came to check on her son. Fueled with grief and anger his mother refused to see reason. She didn't even let Freya explain before she started chanting. The next thing Freya knew, she was a giant cat. When she tried to get help from the others, they formed a mob. They chased her away with pitchforks and torches. She sometimes wishes they had caught her then.  _Monster._ They called her. So on her new wings, she left, never to return.

Freya pulled herself from those dark thoughts and forced herself into the future. Sure she was lonely, but she was better now. As better as she could get anyway. With her meager magic, Freya learned how to somewhat control the curse. _A curse that should never have been. Why do I fall for the wrong ones?_

The clouds chose this moment to part. Freya gasped as she stared at the billons of stars above. One star that was directly above her cage shone almost three times as bright as the others. Freya bit her lip as she thought about what she was about to do. Freya shifted so that she was sitting with her feet beneath her. She held her hands together and said a prayer.

_If there is any higher power out there, any at all. Please. hear my prayer. let me find a little happiness before I die. Just one soul that won't treat me like I'm something to fear. Someone who understands me. Someone with a smile and a helping hand. Let them be kind. It doesn't have to be forever. Just so I can remember what it's like to love and be loved in return. This is all I ask._

It seemed as if the star twinkled and shone a bit brighter. Then the moment was ruined by a grotesque laugh.

"Are you praying? Foolish girl. There is no hope for you now. What are you hoping for, that prince charming will dash in, sweep you off your feet, you'll get married an live happily ever after- he barked out a cruel laugh- the only special seat you'll ever be in is one atop a pile of burning sticks. I'll tell you a secret. There are no happy endings." With that he climbed his horse. They were now headed toward the head of all evils. The Kingdom of Uther. What was it called again? Camala? Carolot? Whatever. Freya turned away from Halig and looked back at the sky. There was no telling what awaited her there in that city. It seemed as though her lucky star was following her. The thought was a small comfort as she finally fell to sleep.


	2. Lala land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another chapter! Yay! Like always, enjoy! ^-^

Guinevere-Lala land by Demi Lavato

 

 Dear Diary,

          I've been queen for a whole month now! I thought that by this point I would have figured something out. The only thing I've learned so far is how to not make a TOTAL fool of myself. And I've been trying to! Day after day, it's lessons and meetings. I do want to be a good queen for my people. Great even. It's hard though. Hold your head up, back straight, chest out. Bend from the waist they say! I've been in so many etiquette classes I barely get to see Merlin now! I have good manners! I may not have been born a royal, but I know how to address people. I think that's the main reason the council still doesn't trust my judgment. I'm a 'commoner'. As one who actually lived in the lower towns I think I know what the people need more, thank you very much! I know what type of kingdom I want to live in. What kind I want to help build.

         Regardless of class, or background, I want everyone to be treated fairly. So what if I help a servant in the halls. Had I still been a servant you wouldn't have looked twice. Now it's 'inappropriate' for me to help someone else with my perfectly capable hands. Well I think that's just wrong! I can help whoever I please. How would lending a hand show weakness anyway? These old men are doing everything in their power to turn me away. If it comes down to saying myself and turning into something I'm not the choice is obvious. So what if I want to wear my old gowns? They're comfier. I can help more. And I don't need anyone to serve me. I can fix my own meal. I actually prefer to cook! Helping someone who falls show you have a heart. No one will willingly follow a stone-hearted ruler. I'm gonna give people a reason to smile.

         What's wrong with letting others know you have faults? Nobody's perfect. I most certainly am not. I still ramble a bit when talking to new people. I ripped a corset earlier when bending down. No body is meant to have a waist that small. If anything wearing one means you care about the opinions of others. Having a little extra meat on your bones means there is more of you to love. And I want to be someone others can love. I'm not gonna let others control me. I'm gonna show this council how a queen should be. Well this is all for now.

 

All the love from the heavens above,

Gwen

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was short but thanks for reading! See you guys later!

**Author's Note:**

> How was this? Was it okay? As an add on from the top I also take suggestions wither its for a song for this story or a prompt let me know.


End file.
